The Student of War
by Sherudon
Summary: AU This is my story on the campain of the Bloodravens from Warhammer 40K DOW. TBC Need new net connect


Disclaimer: i dont own this... but i want to own a eldar army box set.. 

A/N.  
I know very little about Warhammer in general, hope i dont butcher it too bad, yes things will not make sense and will even defy the rules that have been set out... most of what i know of Warhammer 40k is from Dawn of War (damn good game).

This story follows and alters the bloodraven campain of the game, nerd warning im puting myself in this

...  
Chapter 1

I'm watching you.. I have been ever since your planet fall, my lady asked of me to moniter your movements.. and i must admit you are the a rather interesting human, a loyal servant of what i could feel off you but greef and regret burn off you.. i should watch you closely, such feelings can drag a man into madness.. i should know, being what i once was.. or maybe still am.

Your drop-pod came crashing down a few moments after your men had effectively decimated their ork attackers... curious that your men seemed rather pristine and rather poorly equiped.. must be a rather young chapter it would seem..

"I am Captain Gabriel Angelos of the Bloodraven fleet, status report" he commanded.

"I am Colonel Bromm of the Imperial Guard, My lord we have done all we could to hold the orks at bay... but we have failed, my mens lives are yours" said the weary man.

"You stood your ground and did your duty in the face of the emperors foes.. If your men have failed youI leave their lives in your hands" he replied

Interesting... many a lord would have had them.. "inspired" to do better..

"Thank you my lord" he replied

"I am not here for your thanks, what about the rest of the civilan populace?" said Angelos cutting him off.

"Stranded, we have few ships" said Bromm

"Then you shall have more, attention, all Bloodraven flights are to exicute order 32 and evacuate the civlian population" called Angelos over his comset.

"Yes my lord" came the brisk reply.

"We should begin to set up a base camp to strike at the orks" said Angelos

"But why my lord, the orks have retreated" quried Col Bromm

"The orks only retreat to regroup, they will keep coming untill you or they are dead" lectured angelos

Maybe not so green then it seems... many people mistake the ork running as a sign of victory.. this may be a problem... if they find my ladies presence on this world they may cause much damage to us.

Sitting down i let my mind contact lady Elana

_"Farseer, I have news on our new arrivals" i called_

_"Speak your news" she replyed_

_"The humans have landed in force and have begun to setup a beach head on the surface" i informed her_

_"This is not wholely unexpected, what of there forces and commander" she asked_

_"Young.. i have only vaugely heard of the Bloodraven chapter.. they are famed to have some sembilance of psionic powers.. i have witnesed this already, they seems to move and react as one man" i said_

_"Battle bonding, impressive these humans may cause us much trouble if they detect us" she considered._

_"Your orders, my lady?" i asked_

_"Keep a close eye on them, avoid detection at all costs" she commanded_

_"It will be done farseer" i replyed_

_"Strange you call your own race by their given name" injected Elana_

_"You know my reasons, if i were to reveal what I was my life would be forfeit... not to mention there xenophobia make me estranged from them as a fact" i responded fiercely._

_"Very well... safe journey" bid Elana_

Cutting off the connection I resumed my vigil of watching the humans systematically slaughter the remaining ork forces...

"I smell a hummie" said a voice close to me.

Finaly... my turn for some fun, the old fires in me sparking back to life with the prospect of blood...

"This is what i live for" i said to myself

"Lookie 'ere boyz.. a runty hummie" said the bigest ork

"You look as dumb as you sound" i smerked

" 'dis ones mine" growled the ork next to him.

**SMACK**...

"I'm the biggest so im 'da boss" snarled the dumb one

"well then.. come at me ugly"

Leaning my rifle against a nearby tree I began getting in to a stance my power armour charging to full power.. strings of purple, and blue energy collecting in my customised power fists.

The ork made the first move and swung his axe right at my head trying to cleave my skull in half, ducking I went under his guard and drove my fist into his right knee, hearing a satisfing crunch of bones breaking the blow droped him to one knee howling in pain, folowing up by driving my palm though his chest tearing out a lung and a chunk of his chest, he looked so suprised as he coughed up blood and fell backwards ,dead.

Wasting no time i charged the remaining five orks, using my armors speed i drove my elbow into the closest orks head crushing it like a soggy melon, drawing my leg up i kicked the legs out of the one next to him and stomped on his windpipe effectively putting him out of the fight, the other orks recovering drew there guns and began firing at me, i leaped away activating my cloak i faded away from them.

" We's all going to die" the smallest one cryed, turning to run he was shot in the back by another ork... two more should be easy, from my vantage point in the tree I vaulted at the furtherest ork i activated my blades in my powerfists

shnik... thats all they heard and i landed i lifted my arms up in a claping motion and it was over... impaling both of them though the skull with the metal blades, deativating the blades the slid back into my gloves... deactivating my cloak i began to make my way to the ork still choking for air grinning like a madman.

"Still alive huh" I chuckled

"Oh well too bad for you" drawing my arm back i drove it into his chest tearing out its still beating heart.

"For you Khorn"I whispered, the body exploding in a shower or blood and bone, my hand glowing as the heart withered away.

Turning away from the vissage I picked up my rifle and continued its vigil over the human lord.

Feeling more alive then ever after the fight my psionic sence picked up a new pressence decending on the planet.. one who radiates with great mental power... "Liberian" I muttered.. I sheilded my presence to hide from this new arrival... I would have to keep my distance to avoid being detected now

This will be AU... i do hope you like this ill try to update this and make a large story no promises, all critics are welcome even information on warhammer 40K is good im not as good as the battles in the stories,Dark Future and its rewrite A New Age, but do like that story quite abit and would recomend it.

any errors would be to the fact im using wordpad and not word itself.. dont have the program.

Sherudon.


End file.
